


【Dickjay】Your Love Is Right Over Me

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastmilk, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnant Sex, just some dirty smut after my long time desire for Jay's tits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick和Jason即将迎来他们的第一个孩子。但是，首先他们有些问题要解决。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	【Dickjay】Your Love Is Right Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> 这个桶时软时硬【？  
> 馋了桶崽的胸那么久我终于是下手了。  
> 再看吧，没准以后再写个一边奶孩子一边搞。谁知道;)

Jason怀孕的过程还颇为顺利。也有可能是因为蝙蝠们做好最坏打算的习惯，他们准备得实在是充分过了头，才会产生了这种想法。他几乎就没有任何不良反应，大概也和多年来的锻炼形成的强壮体格有关。但是Jason还是在大概怀孕五个月的时候放弃了参与夜巡，因为他凸起的肚子已经开始遮不住了，而且抑制剂也不再能隐藏他身上愈加浓厚甜蜜的奶香味。

在退出夜巡之后，他也逐渐改变了生活方式，还养成了早睡早起的好习惯。Dick在忍受了一周的和丈夫作息颠倒的生活之后，忍无可忍地和家里制定了轮班表，好抑制住他因缺乏与自己omega的接触而几近暴走的本能。

最主要的是，他需要多点时间陪伴他的爱人，还有那个不断成长着的他们的宝宝。

虽说Jason其实没有多大所谓。他的状态平稳得只靠Dick在家里留下的少量信息素就能维持，宝宝也特别乖。Dick发自心底地对Jason不用受太多的苦而感到感激，但是偶尔也会有些遗憾想象中Jason对他撒娇的画面不能成为现实。

Jason对此翻了个白眼。

现在他怀孕将近八个月了。变化最大的就是身形，除了原本整齐坚硬的腹肌消失，被平滑的弧度取代，他的胸部也开始变得更为丰满柔软了，近几个月来还开始时不时地有一点乳汁渗出。Jason总为自己经常不得不要换衣服感到烦躁不已，而且这样一来他连上街都有可能出现尴尬的情况。于是Dick给他买了几件内衣。当然，这几件内衣也引发了一些意想不到的其他效果。毕竟黑色和红色真的很适合Jason.

除了这一点以外，他大部分时候都很平静，还是和当年那个小男孩一样，只要有一本好书就能安安静静地坐上一天，不过他现在好歹是不会忘记要吃饭了。而且就算Jason偶尔真的被荷尔蒙影响了心情，他也有足够的理智控制住不对别人乱发火，反而会责怪自己小心眼，然后一个人跑到一边去生闷气。

Dick并不是很赞成他的这种处理方式，但是他也不能故意去惹Jason, 所以他通常都会采取把Jason拉到床上，两个人一起安安静静地躺一会这种方法。在经过他多次的试验之后，他发现这真的很有效。

"Dick." 今天他们一起窝了一小会之后，Jason小声地叫道。

“嗯？”Dick睁开眼睛，露出一个微笑，手自然而然地抚上了Jason的身侧，“怎么了宝贝？”

Jason又凑近了一点，Dick的手转而滑到了他的后腰上。Jason虽然腹部圆润了起来，但是Dick钟爱的他的腰和腿都还是很细，有时候Dick都担心他究竟承不承受得住肚子的重量。不过他确实喜欢让Dick捂住他的腰，温暖会让他觉得舒服一些。

“我……”Jason清了清嗓子，有点不好意思，“我有点……”

“什么？”Dick好奇地问。

他等着Jason自己做好心理准备。Jason咬住了下唇，看起来非常窘迫。Dick都有点同情他了。

“没关系的，”Dick凑过去亲了亲他，让他把那被咬得发白的唇瓣放开，“说吧。”

Jason又踌躇了半晌，最后闭上眼睛一咬牙。

“我胸口好疼。”他嗫嚅道。

Dick眨了眨眼睛。他们安静了几秒钟，然后Jason的脸腾地红了起来。他转头埋进枕头里，烦躁地呻吟了一声，Dick赶紧伸手，捧着Jason的下巴把他捞了出来。

“所以你是在为这个害羞吗？”Dick哭笑不得地问。Jason坚决地不看他，气鼓鼓地盯着被子底下的某个地方。

“好吧，”Dick无奈地道，他坐起身，轻柔地把Jason翻成仰面朝上的姿势，“你想坐起来还是就这么躺着？”

Jason把自己撑起来吻他，Dick配合地低下身子，小心地没有怎么压到Jason隆起的腹部。

“我想坐起来，”一吻过后，Jason小声地回答道，“坐在你……你腿上。”

Jason脸红的时候真的是可爱得要命。Dick轻笑出声，从Jason身上下来，他的丈夫紧跟着坐起，翻过身，动作流畅地跨到了Dick的大腿上，丝毫没有带着孕肚的累赘感。Dick又习惯性地摸上了Jason的腰，只是这一次，Jason捉住了他的手，把他带上了自己的胸前。

他俯下身，和Dick额头相抵，温热的奶香味吹在Dick的脸上。然后他有点羞赧又有点狡猾地笑了，挺起胸膛，把那两团柔软又往Dick的手里送了送，肚子靠上了Dick的腹肌。

“帮我。”

他沙哑又低沉地道，撩得人形自走炮先生倒抽一口气，一瞬间有点恍惚，下意识地握紧了手。

Jason喘了一声，他贴着Dick火热掌心的乳头早已经硬了，一小股奶水渗出了顶端的缝隙。Dick直勾勾地盯着Jason逐渐涣散开来的眼睛，抽回手，放到嘴边舔了舔。

Jason呻吟起来。

“宝贝，你的奶真好喝，真甜，”Jason呜咽着摇头，Dick递上了另一只手，柔声细语地道，“张开嘴，把舌头伸出来，甜心。”

Jason听话地舔起了他的手。Dick在他舔干净之后收回了手，继续揉弄起了他的乳房，从Jason嘴里逼出了一声又一声含糊的喉音。他轻柔而小心地按摩着，直到Jason头往后仰去，又一股比刚才更多了的淡黄色液体溢了出来。

“天哪，Jay, 你的胸口好湿，”Dick呢喃道，感觉被过载的幸福感冲刷得有些头晕，“这么快就为我们的宝宝准备好了食物，你真棒，亲爱的，真棒……还疼吗？”

Jason不断摇头，然后又点头。

“你想我怎么做？”Dick哄诱道，“说出来。”

Jason眼中已经带了湿意。他困难地眨眨眼睛，张开嘴。

“帮我……我好涨，”他啜泣道，“吸我，把我的……我的奶喝、喝掉。”

Dick低声笑得颇为邪恶。Jason又抽噎一声，不断地往他的手里蹭，Dick“嘘”了一声，让他安静下来。

“你想我把你的奶喝掉？万一我不想喝呢？万一不好喝呢？”

他故意说道，神志已经不太清楚的Jason难受得几乎哭出来，他把自己的手塞到Dick的手底下，握住自己的奶子，直起身殷勤地往Dick的嘴边递。

“好喝的，你……你尝尝。”

Dick咆哮一声，一口含住了那因怀孕而变大的淡色乳晕，重重地吮吸起来，他的阴茎硬得发疼。Jason差点尖叫出声，整个人颤抖着倒在Dick身上，一只手扶住Dick的肩，一只手还努力地挤压着胸部。在他们两人的配合下，乳汁源源不断地涌出，Dick还恶意地用舌尖去挑逗那敏感的缝隙，感受着在味蕾上绽放开来的温热的香甜。

“可以了，D-Dick, 换、换一边……”Jason在一边乳头已经被吮得红肿发烫时呻吟道，但Dick还在折磨他，把舌头放平重重舔过乳头，亦或是用牙齿刮蹭那颗硬得跟小石子一样的肉粒。Jason呜咽着求饶，但是Dick残忍地无视了他，只是用手去揉搓另外一边的乳尖，温热的液体淌了他一手，滑下Jason圆润的腹部，滴出一条淫靡的湿痕。

"Dick..." Jason再也撑不住自己的重量，他抓紧了Dick的肩，慢慢地坐回到他的大腿上，但是Dick只是追随着他的动作低下头，完全不打算松口，“求你了，我、我不行了……呜！”

Dick的其中一只手探向了Jason的小穴。那里已经是滑腻腻的，这是Dick喜爱的他怀孕后的另外一处改变，他的omega只要情动就能湿得跟热潮期一样。他直接伸进了两根手指，在里面打着转，动作间发出噗滋噗滋的色情水声。Jason带着哭腔呻吟起来，热乎乎的肉壁蠕动着，甬道夹紧了Dick的手指。

“宝贝，你说我们的宝宝感觉得到吗，”他一边把他的丈夫上下身都弄得湿漉漉的，一边嘟囔道，“他感觉得到你有多饥渴吗？你看你流水流得，还有你的奶，胸口和肚子都是……他会不会讨厌我？讨厌他的爸爸抢了他的吃的？嗯？你会告诉他是你让我这么做的吗？是你让我吸你的，然后你还很爽？”

泪水滑下Jason通红的脸颊，他拼命摇着头，嘴里溢出含糊不清的恳求和咒骂。他的手颤抖着，探到他的肚子底下，握住了Dick的阴茎。

“进来，”他抽泣道，“求你了Dick.”

Dick舔去他的泪水，吻住那两片殷红的唇瓣，扶着Jason的腰插了进去。

Jason的惊喘被他吞进了肚子里。他用舌头和老二上下兼顾地在Jason体内翻搅，由于怀孕的关系他没法把Jason抱在怀里，Dick对此有点不满，于是他又拔了出来，拍拍Jason的屁股示意他起身。Jason不肯，闭着眼磨蹭Dick硬邦邦的阴茎，试图把他吞回那收缩不已的空虚甬道。但是Dick强硬地制止了他，捞住Jason的双腿，把他翻了过去，汗湿的脊背靠在他的胸膛上，一手揽住Jason的肩，一手小心地扶着肚子，这才把自己埋回了omega湿热柔软的阴道里。

进去的时候小穴里涌出一股爱液，淋在他硬得发疼的阴茎上，Dick一口咬住Jason的肩膀，下身开始了猛烈的抽插。Jason重重地喘息，肉壁在Dick每一次捅进去的时候紧紧地裹住他，淫水顺着他的老二流下，把他整个裆部都给浸湿了。Jason的身体烫得像火，每次抽出后的凉意让他忍不住更快、更深地把自己送回去，顶得Jason脚趾蜷缩着抠紧了濡湿了一大片的床单。他的胸部和肚子都随着抽插些微地上下颠动，他右手摸上被冷落了的乳尖揉捏，左手则覆上了Dick扶着他的手，转过头来吻他。

“想想我们的孩子很快就要出生了，”Dick喘息道，Jason哽咽了一下，“就通过我现在插着的这个地方。天啊，Jay, 我们要有宝宝了……”

没多久之后Dick先射了，他把鼻子埋在爱人的颈侧，深深呼吸着omega甜蜜的香味。然后他把手伸到下方挑逗Jason的阴蒂，Jason一把握住他的手腕，试图阻止这控制不住的快感，但是抵不过Dick的力气，不出几秒钟也被逼出了高潮。他呻吟着昂起头，袒露出脆弱的脖子，Dick顺势用嘴唇磨蹭Jason的气味腺。阴道随着他有一下没一下的揉弄抽搐着，把剩余的精液榨取得一干二净。

Dick搂着他的丈夫笑起来。Jason哼了一声，试图从Dick的怀里扭出去，但是Dick死死地抱着他的肩膀，像一只大狗似的在他肩窝里甩着脑袋。

“不准再在做爱的时候提起孩子，”他恼羞成怒地低吼，啪啪啪地拍起了Dick的手臂，“放开我，我要去冲澡！”

“但是你喜欢那样，我知道我们的宝宝也喜欢，胎教性教育呢，”Dick耍赖道，“这才刚结束你就要拔……呃，吐屌无情了？让我抱一会。”

Jason挣扎累了，自暴自弃地靠进Dick怀里。

“我很脏，我要去冲澡。”他有气无力地抱怨道。

Dick在他脸颊上胡乱地啄吻，Jason努力地躲避，腻歪够之后Dick揉了揉那头蓬乱的黑发，缓慢地把自己退了出来。

Jason咬着嘴唇，固执地没有发出一丁点声音。Dick乐了，命令道：“不要冲澡，泡澡，乖乖把洗澡水放好等着我，我先把床单什么的换了。”

Jason特地转过头翻了他一个白眼，然后才溜下床往浴室走去。


End file.
